


Journals of an Ordinary Khajiit.

by The_Stuttering_Kiwi



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Other, Sarcasm, Sassy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stuttering_Kiwi/pseuds/The_Stuttering_Kiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the journals of Saga, a seemingly ordinary Khajiit.  Ordinary until Alduin the World Eater returns to Skyrim, bringing an army of dragons to once again enslave the peoples of Tamriel, and Saga learns she is Dragon Born.  Thrust annoyingly into adventures she never, in all of her nine lives could have imagined Saga tries to make the best of a, lets face it, shitty situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journals of an Ordinary Khajiit.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had the idea for a Skyrim fanfic in my head for a while now and not really sure how I wanted to do it. That is until I reread Angus, Thongs, and Full Frontal Snogging (if You haven't read it I HIGHLY suggest it), and realized the coolest thing would be to do it in a journal/diary type format, and just have my character speak in the way I imagine them too. I'm not sure how long and if I will even continue this, I just can't stop thinking about it and want to at least give it a shot.

Sundas,7:21AM, 17th of Last Seed.

_Woke up in a cart with a bunch of men._

_Feel like I've been here before._

_Was I drinking?_

_Oh good, I'm stuck with a horse thief._

* * *

 

Same day, 7:32

_Ulfric Stormcloak?_

_Why. Me._

* * *

 

Same day,8:26AM

_Lokir tried to run away._

_Didn't get far._

_Did he really think he would?_

_Last words were, "You're not gonna kill me!"_

_OH OKAY._

* * *

 

Same day8:37am _My name isn't on the list, story of my life._

_This isn't the first time I wasn't invited somewhere._

_This is, however, the first time I am going to be executed._

_Listen, guys, I am just a cat who likes to have fun._

* * *

Same day10am.

 _No shit there I was, about to be executed, for nothing I might add, and a dragon, that's right, a DRAGON came out of nowhere and started destroying everything! While said dragon was destroying Helgen I was able to escape with the help of Imperial Soldiers (Ironic?) and a Stormcloak soldier. I ended up following Hadvar (The Stormcloak Solider) through some nasty underground tunnels. And let me tell you there_ were _quite a few_ I _mperial's down there, but they were pretty easy to get past. And then there was a bear. And no one messes with a freaking bear. Now Hadvar wants me to go to Riverwood, which is soooo far away._

_Oh! Purple mountain flower!_


End file.
